


地却永远长存

by Waterfallslikewaterfall



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 01:11:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20267572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waterfallslikewaterfall/pseuds/Waterfallslikewaterfall
Summary: 安灼拉在格朗泰尔的画室看到了一尊与自己极为相似的雕像。





	地却永远长存

**Author's Note:**

> 1.R是雕塑系学生  
2.非专业人士，文中任何关于雕塑的内容来自作者的胡编乱造，bug歉

有人敲门时，格朗泰尔正躺在沙发上。

“门没锁。”格朗泰尔说，即使他并没有在画室，或者说，工作室会客的习惯。来者按下了门把手。他仍然是有些讶异的。

大致是在门把弹回原位的瞬间，夕照随旧木门转过一个角度，来人这时恰好看见了门廊处的端倪：墙根底下摆着几幅油画，速写本毫不整齐地堆着，几张纸明显是被生硬地夹进去的，页脚露出来，让人联想到曾经美术教室角落里的一摞随意堆叠的报废的长颈圆罩台灯，居然也被组成极具张力的画面。随后他向里走，迎面而来的一切都让他错愕，无论是躺着的格朗泰尔，地上散乱着的石料、素描稿、酒瓶，还是那尊雕像。

雕像。纵使是外行也能判断，这是杰作，在来者眼里它无异于博物馆收藏的那些古老而贵重的塑像，只是它更年轻，且没有经过颠沛流离。这座雕像很美，线条流畅，神态与动作都刻画得入木三分，但它有一个问题：它是一座被赋予了安灼拉的外貌和神态的一座阿波罗塑像。雕塑家显然格外中意他眺望远方时的样子，它——他的左臂微微前伸，希腊式下颌扬起，似是传达神谕。那些衣袍褶皱让人联想到它们在风中飘扬的样子，将观者带回皮格马利翁的呢喃中。

格朗泰尔抬眼时看到的就是两座阿波罗的雕像。一座出自他手，而来者——安灼拉，则是上天赐予的意外。格朗泰尔的心脏漏跳一拍，几乎要从沙发上摔下来。他不合时宜地拼命回想着神话中阿波罗发怒时的情节，可他的脑子早就被太阳烧了个干净。安灼拉出现在他的面前，安灼拉在夕阳中发光的金发，安灼拉可能表现出的怒容，安灼拉。

他们在金色的黄昏里相顾无言。

“这里可不是德尔斐，亲爱的阿波罗。”格朗泰尔戏谑的声音响起。

安灼拉的声音没什么起伏：“古费拉克说你病了。”

他病了吗？他病了，格朗泰尔病了。毫无疑问。从铅笔落在纸面上的那一刻起，火焰匆匆燎过指尖，像是点燃柴草的火星缓慢而猛烈地烧灼平原，每一画都是烧热的刀尖在肌体上行走的轨迹。疼痛感一寸一寸磨去他的神经，他的知觉，他近乎神游天外地持着刀与锤，在完美的云石上雕出完美的面庞。那些细微的，散落在空气中混杂着尘埃的云石粉末镀了金，盛在一束夕阳里，被呛进呼吸道，带来一点实感。当浮尘被一双手抚去，高耸的额头、深邃的眼窝与厚实的下唇彻彻底底被黄昏拥住，他惶遽地后退——这是一张高贵的脸。他以血肉为材料，神智为刀，雕出心中的神明。他在祈求阿波罗的临幸吗？他或许只是万万千千个伏在神像脚边的卑微的众生之一罢了。

一个声音高喊：统统不行！

格朗泰尔的目光描摹着安灼拉的五官，属于两人的视线错开又最终交汇在一处，时间似乎在此定格。这话是安灼拉亲口说的。他记得当时似乎回了一句“你走着瞧吧”，但这又能怎样？说到底，人类没有能力和神祇相抗衡。他看着安灼拉，长大衣，裹着冬日黄昏的寒气，夕阳将他的半边脸照亮在金红的光里。老天啊，阻止他发光吧，不然我会为了这个心碎的。他绝望地想。

安灼拉走近了——只是一瞬间的事情，他俯下身，一只手贴上格朗泰尔的脸颊，随后他们额头相触。安灼拉的额头与指尖冰凉，手心却是热的，这团在手心的、贴着他的皮肤炙烤着他的温度让格朗泰尔不舍得离开。他们处在一个呼吸交错的距离，安灼拉总是皱着的深金色眉毛和他眉心总是抚不平的弧度在此刻因贴的太近而模糊。格朗泰尔感觉自己正在这蓝色的瞳眼中燃烧，在这最为纯净的火焰当中，他的灵魂漫溢出酒的味道，苦艾、黑啤与烧酒，被烧灼得一滴不剩。他伸出手，有如鬼使神差，他的手指伸展，指尖将要在安灼拉的手背上留下轻触，像是羽毛拂过面颊。——他没有。他收回了手，攥紧了，而安灼拉直起了身子。那话是怎么说来着？爱是想触碰又收回手，说来可笑。他爱安灼拉，毫无疑问，但或许不是这样，不会是这样。格朗泰尔喉咙发紧，言语在此刻是苍白的。

沉默浸透了黄昏的余晖洇开来，此时日光已经化为了天幕边缘的一线，灰蓝色混着金红浓墨重彩地铺向大地，就像是遇水的水彩颜料。许久，安灼拉打破了沉默。

“这是个玩笑，显然你并没有生病。”

格朗泰尔在心里狠狠记了古费拉克一笔，至于那是记恩还是记仇，这是后话。“安灼拉，”他转开话题，“你觉得他怎么样？”

“栩栩如生。”安灼拉凝视着那尊云石雕像，格朗泰尔敢用这座雕像的性命保证，安灼拉一定看出阿波罗的原型了——尤其是那显得贞烈的如同阿尔忒弥斯的唇瓣，面孔的主人正在用冷静如剖刀的眼光审视它。

“你还要在这里待上一阵？”安灼拉移开目光，环视着一地狼藉。

格朗泰尔躺在沙发上伸展了一下前臂。“不，当然不。我完工了。”

“你甚至没有开过颜料罐子。”

格朗泰尔的表情渐渐敛了下来。“我不会上色的，”他说，“朝阳的金色，晚霞的红色与夜幕的蓝色——自然赐予他美貌，这是阿波罗所拥有的最美的颜色。他不需要别的颜色来掩盖他的完美，因为他是阿波罗。”

安灼拉此时随着他的目光转到了一个背向格朗泰尔的角度：“这论调听起来有点热安的意思。”他顿了顿。“我并不理解你在否认了颜料用处的情况下采购新颜料并堆在塑像边的行为。”

最后这句话的声气似乎没有那么足，这次轮到格朗泰尔笑了。像是羽毛拂过面颊、丝绒掠过石像。

“我可以把这理解为你在吃其他雕像的醋吗，阿波罗？”

安灼拉转过脸来，除了微抿的下唇以外几乎可以称得上是平静。他没说什么，看了雕像一眼，又将注意力集中在格朗泰尔身上。他挑起一边眉毛，再一次，四目相对。最后一点夕照也被吞没，格朗泰尔看着夜色蒙上雕像，又看看安灼拉。他错了，错的彻彻底底。一尊毫无生气的雕像怎么能够与面前活生生的安灼拉作比？他面前的阿波罗能够将所有的颜色在接触到他的那一刻烧灼成最为浓烈而纯粹的金红，没有光线的必要，他是光与热与梦本身。格朗泰尔懊恼不已地蒙住了眼睛。他完全想岔了，他发出一声挫败的呻吟。

“你不走吗？”安灼拉的声音突兀地插进他的重重思绪，听起来丝毫没有给格朗泰尔懊恼的机会。

“走……什么？”

“你完工了，没有必要再待下去了吧？至少今天如此。”

格朗泰尔半撑起身，看见安灼拉朝着他，向他伸出手。他惊异地睁大了眼睛。“你——你说——什么？”

问话换回来一个挑眉。安灼拉咬了一下嘴唇，似乎还小声说了点什么，但格朗泰尔看不清。夜色渐重，他仅仅看得见安灼拉赌气一般地摊开手，属于安灼拉的手掌和攒聚其中的温度完完全全地向格朗泰尔展开。这是来自太阳神的邀请。他伸出手，怀着甘愿化为月桂枝的心情，虔诚地伸出手。指腹与手心摩擦，他再次感到了太阳的温度。手心的，攒聚着的，贴着他薄薄皮肉下的血骨的。

他站起来——现在两人是平视了，夜色完完全全地裹住了巴黎。可又有什么关系呢，格朗泰尔想，太阳神在他面前，而太阳依旧升起。

**Author's Note:**

> 1.标题出自《圣经》：一代过去，一代又来，地却永远长存。  
2.结尾借用了海明威的小说标题（《太阳依旧升起》）。有推测称这部小说的标题与“地却永远长存”句呼应。  
3.是账号更变以后重新整理之前发表的文。


End file.
